


Aria on the Hidden Block

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Hidden Block Origin Story, M/M, Pre-Canon, The WalJom is pretty minor tbh, Yes the name is a reference to a Vocaloid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Wallid asks Jimmy about adding members to Hidden Block after seeing an impressive display of puzzle gaming from another student. Jimmy's not too keen on the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Wallid and Jimmy are both first years here despite it being a year before canon because it doesn't make any in-canon sense for them to have been first years who founded Hidden Block the year before. Also, Lawlup Attack is named after PBG's Lombre from his Alpha Sapphire Nuzlocke since Dumbidoom's Revenge was named after one of Jared's Pokemon from a Nuzlocke. Thanks, Treflev, for the prompt for this, by the way. Thank you, and enjoy~!

Wallid was smiling broadly as he sat down at the lunch table he and Jimmy had been sitting at the past few weeks. Like he had a plan. A plan that Jimmy would regret either not stopping him on or being a part of later. 

 

But, whatever, he was enjoying their two-person club so far, so he’d indulge whatever it was he was going to say. “What’s up?”, he questioned, biting back any further commentary for the time being. 

 

“So, fellow Club Leader,” Wallid started. “I’ve staked out a new member for us!”

 

They were looking for new members? Jimmy coughed a bit, he’d swallowed sorta sharply upon hearing that. “Oh, have you?” 

 

He was about to say that he could have done that- hell, his roommate had been practically begging to come to one of their meetings, but Wallid went on before he could. “Alright, so, you play Lawlup Attack, right?”

 

Lawlup Attack? That was a puzzle game, right? He vaguely remembered downloading something like that on his phone, playing it once or twice, and then never touching it again. “Not… really, no.”

 

A playful frown. “Aw, come on, work with me here, Jimbo,” his friend mock-begged as he scrolled through something on his phone. After a second, he pulled up what seemed to be a leaderboard. Top scores of Lawlup Attack in Japan, it seemed. 

 

“Okay, so you see that name on the top of the list?”, Wallid prompted. 

 

A comically high number sat beside the name “Brutalmoose”. Jimmy nodded. 

 

“Well, I was in the library before class, and I saw this guy sitting alone in there, playing Lawlup Attack, and well, I kinda glanced over his shoulder, and he was doing like crazy good. But!” Wallid clapped his hands together and leaned forward. His next words were practically in a whisper. “His username on there? I happened to look and, guess what?”

 

There was only one reason Wallid would have pointed that name out. “He’s that Brutal-whatever guy?”

 

“Exactly!” Wallid’s eyes were practically shining by now. “He’s best in the nation on this game! And like, third on this other game! He’s practically a living legend! And he goes to our school!”

 

This was… actually starting to sound a little cool. “Okay, so, who is the guy?”, Jimmy questioned. He scanned the cafeteria, trying to find someone who looked both brutal and moose-ish. Knowing their luck, it was probably one of the Normal Boots guys, so already taken. 

 

But, no, Wallid pointed to a guy sitting alone, picking at some Jell-O with a knife. “Ian Macleod, second year, known loner and obscure game show enthusiast,” Wallid introduced, like he was the protagonist of a movie whose trailer he was watching. 

 

“Okay, yeah, I know the guy,” Jimmy muttered. Or well, he’d heard about him. Whispers. Rumors. Ghost stories. “We don’t want him.”

 

Wallid recoiled at his words. “But- but, he’s amazing! You should have seen him, he was pulling out quintuple-combos like they were nothing!”

 

“It’s not like we’re competing against anyone,” he dismissed. “Well, not unless we wanna do that tournament with Normal Boots. But, he’s not worth our time, either way. Caddy’s told me about him, he’s kind of a weird asshole.”

 

His fellow club member was pouting. Pouting. “Aw, but, I’m sure he just needs some convincing! It’s not like we’re the most normal people around, Princess.”

 

“Not denying that,” Jimmy half laughed. “But, like, he eats ice cream with mustard. Mustard!”

 

“So?”

 

“Well, it’s just…”

 

He trailed off, sighing. Why did he dislike the idea of having other people in the club so much?

 

“Just what?”, Wallid pressed, leaning closer to him to accent his point. 

 

“I… I don’t know,” Jimmy admitted. “I guess maybe I…”

 

For a second, he just looked at Wallid. His friend, his fellow club member, the guy he’d been just playing games and goofing off with for almost a month now. And, it hit him, the reason he didn’t like the idea of that Moose guy joining their club. 

 

“What if I don’t want anyone else to join?”, he muttered, half hoping he wouldn’t be heard.

 

Wallid assumed an impish smirk. “Oh, so you just want me to yourself, huh?”

 

“N-not like that!” His cheeks were burning up. His argument was getting shakier every second he spent staring at Wallid. “I just mean I kinda just like how things are!”

 

“Well, I do too, but, my friend Luke keeps saying he really wants to come hang out with us, and you said Caddy thought it was cool too,” Wallid explained. “We have a school-approved reason to goof off! It’s selfish not to share it!”

 

Some part of him realized fully Wallid was right. Another wanted to keep being selfish.

 

But he found himself sighing and nodding. “Alright, fine. Let’s try to convince the Moose guy to join our club.”


End file.
